Je suis Charlie
by jetepromets
Summary: D'habitude, on dit que c'est eux ; les héros. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le 7 janvier.


**Salut,**

 **J'avais vraiment besoin d'écrire sur ça, en ce moment et ça m'a fait un bien fou.**

 **Je veux pas lancer de débats sur qui es Charlie ou non, chacun à ses propres raisons de l'être ou non.**

 **Je suis désolé ; je fais mon « hommage » un peu tard. Je l'ai fais avec le cœur, j'espére que ça rattrape mon retard.**

 **Si cette fiction dérange d'une manière ou d'une autre, je l'enlevais sans aucun problème.**

 **Et j'ai souhaité (pour les perso) prendre Wanda et Pietro parce que je les voyais bien dans cette fic.**

 **Je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année, en espérant que pleins de bonnes choses vous arrivera.**

 **Bref. Bisous à vous et pardonnez mes fautes.**

 **3**

* * *

Le réveil avait sonné. Une journée avait commencé. Comme toujours, comme t'habitude. Comme à chaque 9h du matin, Pietro Maximoff s'était levé grognon de son lit, avec cette impatience qui le caractérisait.

Dans la salle à manger des Avengers, tout le monde était là. Sauf Tony. Mais c'était habituel ; il ne bougeait pas ses fesses avant midi. Travaillant comme un fou le soir, buvant comme un pompier, chaque bouteille y passait. Mais les autres ne dirent jamais rien. Parce que Tony avait l'air d'aller mieux que l'année dernière, et que c'était une bonne chose. Il se remettait petit à petit, avec l'aide silencieuse de l'équipe.

Un jour, Stark sera heureux. Mais vraiment; Pietro en était sûr. Car même si on a l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre infini, que c'est la fin de tout, et que la vie nous a mis dans un néant de souffrance, quelqu'un vient toujours te sauver. Toujours, une main prendra la tienne, et t'aidera à remonter. Crois-moi. Crois à ça.

Pietro était heureux. Même si il ne le montrait pas vraiment. Mais sa sœur le savait, alors ça l'a rendait heureuse aussi. C'est fou comme le bonheur des autres peut te faire sourire.

Wanda lui fit un sourire quand elle le vit, essayant difficilement de s'émerger de son sommeil. Pour une fois, Pietro Maximoff était calme et patient. Clint dût le remarquer aussi.

« Dis donc gamin, t'as fait quoi hier soir ? » se moqua-il en touant la cuillère de son café. « C'est la première fois que tu te tais dès le matin ! »

« C'est la première fois qu'il ne se jettes pas sur la nourriture tu veux dire !» corrigea Sam.

« Par contre, c'est pas la première fois que vos voix de bouffon m'insupporte le matin, » rétorqua Pietro, en s'asseyant à côté de Wanda qui cachait son sourire en buvant une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Sam parut vexé tandis que Romanoff et Steve s'échangea un regard : « Bon dieu, ça commence ». Banner préférait ne pas y prêter attention, lisant le journal.

« Dis que le mec qu'à un accent de vache égorgé » grogna Barton.

« Et encore, c'est insulter les vaches ! »

Maximoff leur lança un regard noir, en beurrant sa tartine de confiture (et oui, ça fait perdre toute suite son charme !).

« Fermez-là Legolas et l'oiseau, »

Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il se tourna vers sa sœur pour discuter. En sokovien. Autrement dire que Legolas et l'Oiseau ne pigeait rien.

« _Tu as l'air fatigué mon frère,_ » s'inquiéta Wanda, les sourcils froncés.

« _Non je suis juste moche,_ » rétorqua-il.

Elle roula des yeux.

« _Je suis contente que tu l'admettes enfin,_ » souffla-elle, moqueuse.

Il lui frappa l'épaule.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, alors ?_ » insista-elle. « _Je te connais, Pietro. Dès le matin tu cours partout comme un gosse à Noël, et là tu as une tête monstrueuse. T'as dormi cette nuit au moins ?_ »

Pietro ne répondit pas, fixant son chocalot chaud (et oui, il n'a pas le droit au café !) d'un air boudeur, n'ayant pas vraiment plu la comparaison d'un gamin et lui. Il n'avait plus dix ans. Bon d'accord, il avait cinq ans d'âge mental, parfois. Surtout quand il était entouré de Barton et Sam. Sa sœur était tellement mature, qu'il avait l'impression d'être le plus petit des deux. Pourtant, il était né douze minutes avant elle !

« _Ne me forces pas à lire en toi, mon frère_ » menaça-elle, alors que Maximoff relevait la tête dechef, offusqué.

« _Tu m'as promis de jamais lire en moi,_ » Il la poignarda de ses yeux étrangement trop clairs.

Elle souffla. Quand ils parlaient dans leur langue maternelle, ils avaient l'impression que le monde s'effaçaient autour d'eux.

« _Je sais, Pietro,_ » dit-elle doucement. « _Et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire._ »

Son frère parut se détendre, et retourna dans son petit déjeuner.

« _Mais_ , » continua Wanda en lui prenant la main sous la table. « _»Si un jour j'éprouve le besoin de le faire – comme aujourd'hui –, je promets de le faire. Pour ton bien, tu comprends ?_ »

Il hocha quand même la tête.

« _Je sais pas vraiment Wanda,_ » avoua-il, après un silence, légèrement honteux. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, surtout quand Clint et Sam étaient dans les parages ! Il espérait que sa tête ne se fit pas trop triste. « _J'ai mal dormi. Voire pas du tout._ »

Il souffla et serra la main de sa sœur.

« _Je ne la sens pas, cette journée_. »

« _Cette journée sera comme les autres, Pietro,_ » rassura-elle. « _Nous finissons notre déjeuner, et Steve va nous tuer à l'entrainement, sous les cris de Natasha. »_

Il sourit.

« _Puis quand ça sera fini, on ira se regarder un film. Dans le salon, avec les autres. Même Stark sera là_. »

« _Ah parce que c'est une bonne chose ?_ » se moqua-il.

Sa sœur secoua la tête, en le réprimandant par son regard (si, si, c'est possible !).

« _Ne dis pas ça._ »

Même si ils avaient détesté Tony toute leur vie, ils pouvaient à présent – enfin surtout Wanda – tenir une conversation avec lui, sans le menacer. C'était une bonne chose.

« _Et on ira se coucher,_ » continua-elle. « _Comme tous les jours. Comme à chaque fois_. »

Pietro hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, le doute lui serrant la poitrine.

* * *

Effectivement, ils étaient tous épuisés en rentrant. Wanda avait décidemment toujours raison. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Stark était enfin apparu, c'était presque un miracle qu'il sorte de son laboratoire. Mais aujourd'hui, Pietro aurait préféré qu'il y reste enfermer. Surtout pour leur annoncer ça.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon. Chacun vaguait à ses occupations : Wanda faisait léviter des trucs, faisant légèrement flipper les autres avec ses yeux rouges (sauf Pietro, il n'avait pas peur d'elle voyons !), Banner lisait, Clint, Sam et Pietro regardaient un match à la télé. Steve aussi, mais vu qui comprends rien au jeu, il ne comptait pas vraiment.

Puis Tony s'était pointé en courant, sortant enfin de sa grotte.

« Les mecs ! Mettez les infos ! » s'écria-il, accourant jusqu'à la télécommande sous les cris indignés des supporters.

« Depuis quand tu regardes les infos, bordel ?! » s'énerva Sam.

Le génie ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'occupant de changer la chaîne.

Et c'était comme un coup de marteau dans la gueule.

Les dés que Wanda magnait explosa en pièce.

« Oh merde, » lâcha Sam.

Même Steve ne prit pas la peine de le réprimander sur son langage. Il eut un silence, où tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur l'écran. Et quelques instants plus tard, par une fumée d'argent, Pietro avait disparu.

Les autres ne le remarquèrent pas, sauf Wanda. Elle savait qu'il était parti courir, pour se défouler. Elle attendrait son retour. Elle attendrait toujours.

* * *

Toujours prit une bonne heure, avant que Pietro ne rentre, en sieur, les yeux rouges. Wanda l'attendait, assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, une tasse fumante dans la main. Aucun Avengers était en vue.

« Salut, » dit-il, la voix rauque, en entrant dans la cuisine, face à sa sœur.

Elle planta les yeux dans les siens. La lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-elle du tac au tac.

Il aurait pu mentir. Parce que qu'il était excellent dans ce domaine-là. Mais il en avait pas la force. Ni le courage de tenir tête à Wanda. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Non, »

Ses cheveux blancs lui collèrent au front. Ses yeux bleus étaient humides. Wanda ne dit rien, l'invitant à continuer. Elle savait que ça viendrait tout seul, avec lui. Elle lui donnait le temps de se confier, silencieusement.

« Je t'avais dit que cette journée serait merdique, » essaya-il de rire. Ça n'a pas marché.

« Je suis désolé, Pietro, » elle l'était sincèrement. Sa tête était baissée sa fierté oubliée.

Bien sûr qu'il n'en voulait pas à Wanda. Pas à elle mais plutôt à lui.

« J'ai réfléchi, » continua-il en s'adossant au mur. « Je sais c'est étonnant venant de ma part. Je croyais même pas que mon cerveau était toujours fonctionnel. »

« Tu n'es pas un idiot, Pietro. » contredit sa sœur, les sourcils froncés.

Il balaya sa remarque par un geste de la main.

« C'est pas la question, »

Il prit une grande respiration.

« J'ai réfléchi, et pourtant, je me sens toujours mal. Je piges pas. Je me sens épuisé, et c'est pas à cause de mon marathon que je viens de faire, »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu vois, je me sens même encore plus mal qu'avant et j'sais pas comment c'est possible. Parce que je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir, je ne faisais que ça. Toutes mes pensées se battaient entres-elles et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être taré pendant quelques secondes, »

Wanda ne dit rien.

« On dit que le temps arrange tout et je comprends pas ça non plus Wanda, je suis complètement paumé. Comme si j'avais perdu le fil, que je n'étais pas assez rapide pour le récupérer. Et c'est vraiment paradoxal parce que y'a pas plus rapide que moi, »

C'était un mensonge ils le savaient. _La mort était plus rapide que lui._ Mais Wanda ne dit toujours rien.

« Et je me sens triste pour le monde entier. »

« Moi aussi. »

Maximoff croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai l'impression d'être moi aussi censuré. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais, je m'imagine deux secondes sans mes remarques acerbes que je balance toutes les minutes, et la vie perd un peu de son sens, »

« C'est la Liberté d'Expression, Pietro, »

« Ouais voilà, » il répéta cette phrase en million de fois dans sa tête. _La Liberté d'Expression._ C'était joli.

« La vie perd un peu sa liberté.. » murmura-il. « J'aimerai qu'ils soient tous en vie, Wanda. Pour toujours la défendre aussi bien qu'ils l'ont fait, »

Elle hocha la tête, et prit une gorgée de thé.

« Même si je savais même pas qu'ils existaient avant aujourd'hui et tout ça, je peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, c'est tellement idiot ; pardon. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est ok Pietro, » rassura-elle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Mon dieu, je suis débile, »

Wanda prit le temps pour répondre.

« Nous pouvons jamais rien faire pour ces drames-là. Nous sommes impuissants et c'est horrible, je sais, »

« Pourtant on est les Avengers : les héros non ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui Pietro, » contredit-elle en secouant la tête.

Il souffla.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Aujourd'hui c'est eux les héros, » expliqua-elle doucement. « Des héros immortels. »

Elle put voir son frère froncer les sourcils.

« Des héros qu'on verra dans les livres d'histoires dans quelques années. Des héros qu'on n'oublie jamais. Ils seront dans les rues, les places, les livres et dans le cœur des gens. Pour toujours. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, » hésita-il. « Parce que pour avoir ce titre-là ils sont partis, Wanda, »

« Moi aussi je ne sais pas, » avoua-elle, les yeux brillants. « C'est le destin, aussi tragique soit-il. Destin injuste. Destin douloureux… »

Il hocha la tête.

« Mais ce destin mon frère, il a relevé les gens. Dans le monde entier. Il a soulevé les autres. Il les a mis debout, en les rapprochant, que ça soit les Français ou non. Il les a rendu plus fort, »

Même si ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

« Avec cet acte inhumain, il a montré que l'humanité existait encore et oui, c'est paradoxe et étrange, » elle mit une mèches derrière son oreille. « La vie est étrange. »

Mais on n'y pouvait rien. Il eut un silence.

« Je suis Charlie… » murmura plusieurs fois Pietro, d'une voix absente. « J'aurai aimé que cette phrase n'existe pas, malgré tout. »

« Il faut que tu l'as laisses exister,»

« Je sais. » dit-il seulement.

Elle ne dit rien.

« Même si phrase me rend triste, je l'aime bien, »

« Moi aussi, » avoua doucement sa sœur. « C'est une belle phrase, »

Maximoff se redressa lentement.

« Alors elle existera toujours ? Même si ils sont partis ? »

« Elle existera toujours Pietro, tant que les hommes ne l'oublient pas. »

Et en sortant de la cuisine, prêt à monter dans sa chambre, Pietro se fit une promesse; celle de ne pas oublier.

* * *

 **Je suis toujours Charlie.**


End file.
